Hermione Has Needs
by kimmysaurus-rex
Summary: Ronald and Hermione are in a commited relationship, but when Hermione starts to open up her used to be shy sexual side, Ron freaks out! Will they stay in love and end up making love, or will Ron run away with fear?
1. The First Phone Call

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own RONALD WEASLEY or any of the other Harry Potter characters.

_The italics in the chapter are what RON is thinking, the rest is the phone conversation_

**This takes place two years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, before any of the couples had children. Currently most of the main characters have separate rooms in the Burrow with private phone lines.**

_This chapter takes place at 2:00 AM !!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

THE FIRST PHONE CALL

_Ring Ring Ring Ring !!!!_

**Ron: **(sleepishly) hello?

**Hermione: **hello love

_Her voice sounded soft and awake, as if she had been up for hours. What time was it anyways?_

_Bloody hell it's two AM!!!_

**Ron: **What in Dumbledore's name are you possibly doing awake at this hour? More than that, why the heck are you calling me?

**Hermione: **I can't sleep love.

**Ron: **sorry, but what am I supposed to do about that?!

**Hermione: **just don't hang up on me

**Ron: **but it's two in the morning and I am bloody well tired. I WAS asleep you know!?

**Hermione: **god Ron, your voice is so sexy when you're half asleep.

**Ron: **what?! WHAT?!? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?

**Hermione: **Ron I just think it's that time in our relationship -

_Relationship. I love Hermione and all, but damn when she talks about that I freak out, where the hell is she going with this? My voice is sexy? Since when? What is she playing at?!_

**Hermione: **- where we can start to have a little fun

_Excuse me?! FUN!! … Define fun woman, this better not mean going to see some stupid documentary or something._

**Ron: **fun? Hermione, I don't understand.

**Hermione: **are you comfortable Ron?

**Ron: **erm…. I guess so; I am still in bed, why?

**Hermione: **good, I'm in the mood for a little fun if you catch my drift.

_I am dreaming, I MUST be dreaming…_

**Ron: **what type of mood is that babe?

**Hermione: **I'm so horny for you Ronald.

_HELLO! She did not just say that?! This isn't really happening._

**Ron: **Hermione, I don't think this is a good idea.

**Hermione: **Mmmmm…

_Did she just moan?! Oh god, she's groaning, she's moaning! God it sounds so hot._

**Hermione: **just listening to your voice makes me wet, Ron.

_Oh shit! So that's where she's going with this. I have a feeling this is a bad (a REALLY bad) joke._

**Ron: **I think we should just go to sleep.

**Hermione: **don't you even want to know what I am wearing, Ronald?

_YES! YES! YES! I mean no, damn. What's gotten into her?_

**Ron: **Hermione, the joke is over, go to sleep.

**Hermione: **I'm wearing black silk knickers and a sheer black silk camisole. I know how much you love silk. Common Ron, tell me something.

**Ron: **I'll tell you this.

_Tell her what: that if she keeps going like this I'll be hard as ever? Tell her she turns me on like crazy and I want her to walk across the hall so I can take her, right here, right now in my bedroom? This is insane, she never acts like this!_

**Ron: **I think you accidentally swallowed a bad potion or something, and you should go to sleep so that the affects can wear off.

**Hermione: **you sound tense love, let me soothe your pressure away. Play with me Ronald.

_God, I would love to._

**Ron: **not tonight Hermione.

**Hermione: **when Ron? I have needs, and you're such a stud, I'm sure you do too. Imagine us Ronald, imagine us together.

_I believe me, I have._

**Hermione: **the things we could do. You know I can give you the best you'll ever have.

**Ron: **Hermione you're taking this too far.

**Hermione: **The silk is rubbing against my nipples Ronald, they're hard as rock thinking of you. But what about you Ron, are you hard?

_Honestly, yes. That sexy chuckle, the groaning, and the moaning: she made me want her even more than ever before._

**Ron: **you've crossed a line love.i'm hanging up now.

**Hermione: **don't -

_I didn't think I could actually hang up. Should I call her back? Should I have taken part? Should I go across the hall and make fantasies reality? NO! Snap out of it Ronald, there was something wrong with her. She is never like that; she obviously wasn't in her right mind. It would have been wrong to take advantage of the situation. Right?_

* * *

**Please review. If I get no reviews I will stop posting. **

**p.s. not all chapters will be phone calls, but they mostly will focus on the Ron/Hermione relationship, I have quite a few ideas, if you want me to keep posting, you have to review!!**


	2. Laughter

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own RONALD WEASLEY or any of the other Harry Potter characters.

_This chapter is from RON's P.O.V. __**the italics are his thoughts!!**_

**This takes place two years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, before any of the couples had children. Currently most of the main characters have separate rooms in the Burrow with private phone lines.**

**Chapter Two**

Laughter

_God, I am tired! I couldn't fall asleep last night after Hermione's phone call. It was so out of the ordinary. _

As I mosey on out into the hall I see the door across the hall open at the same time. Hermione's eyes told me I was in trouble.

"Love what's wrong?" I ask walking up to her door.

_Hopefully she won't bring up last night. Maybe I just imagined it._

"What's wrong?!" she whispered viciously, "Last night Ronald, you rejected me like I am worth nothing. Maybe I should have called Krum then? I haven't seen him in YEARS but at least HE would APPRECIATE my call!!" And with that she slammed the door in my face.

_Damn. Damn, damn, damn, dammit to bloody hell!_

I stomp down the stairs to the dinning room where Harry Potter was sitting alone eating some sort of weird colorful circular cereals. I take the seat across from him with a grunt.

"Harry," I ask quietly, "have you and Ginny, done stuff?"

Harry spat out his fruit loops, "WHAT!" he choked.

_I know, it's my sister, this is disturbing, but I have to know. I just got to know._

"I mean, phone sex?"

"I don't think I would call it phone SEX, but I mean. God, this your sister you don't want to hear about this. Why are you asking, do you, like… want something and Hermione doesn't?"

"No its not. Well sure I do, but no. See last night…" and I told him everything, including this mornings' door slamming.

"I think you should call her. Or something. She was serious Ron. You two have been together two years! Most people have actually had sex or done SOMETHING by then. No offense Ron, course I respect your decisions mate. But if you really really don't want to do anything with her, you should tell her. She has need Ron, don't you?"

_Bloody hell! Of course I do what do you think I am? I have to go find her; I can't loose her over this. This is silly, this is really quite stupid. _

With that I hurried back upstairs with Harry calling behind me something like 'blimey, where are you headed so quickly, you'd think you saw horcrux or something.'

I knocked loudly on her door, she opened it with an annoyed face and before she had a chance to speak I pushed my way past her into her room, closed the door and pulled her close to me crushing my lips to hers. At first she didn't respond, I suppose she was shocked. Then her lips began to mold to mine and our tongues fought their own battle exploring everything there was to explore. Hermione pushed me backwards so that I was up against the door. Without interrupting our embrace she managed to look the door and steer us across the tiny room so we were standing just beside her bed. She pulled away from me.

"Ronald," she whispered, and pushed me so that I was sitting at the foot of her bed. She sat straddling me and kissed me again, more intense and powerful. My hands slide up her curves to her neck then back down to the small of her back, as hers toyed in my hair then found the back of my neck. She brushed the back of my neck lightly sending tingles threw my body.

Our kiss ended and we were both left gasping for air. She fumbled with the buttons at the top of my polo and I all but ripped her green tank top off of her. She looked gorgeous sitting there on top of me in her white bra. I could see her curves, how I loved those curves. When she rid me of my top she lightly traced my abs and my pecks with her soft finger tip. Then suddenly we were kissing again more passionately then ever before.

Soon she was lying on top of me, then we rolled, I on top of her, rolled, rolled, until BOOM. We landed on the floor sitting next to each other. We began to laugh hysterically. Sitting there on the floor without shirts we laughed for several minutes. Until she leaned over and kissed me, this time it was gentle.

"I love you Ron." She whispered in my ear.

"I am hopelessly in love with you Hermione, I don't say it often enough, but promise me you know it." I replied.

"Oh I think I do." With that she stood up and began to put her shirt back on. I followed her lead getting dressed. Then after one more passion filled embrace, I left the room and went to sit alone in my own.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry it took so long for me to update. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND THOSE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR ALERTS. There were so many more than I could have hoped for. Also I was thinking of doing the next chapter from Hermione's point of view, but I am not sure if that is a good idea. Let me know what you think. And tell your friends to read my story. Thanks a lot. –RAWRR, its DINO for thank you. –KIMMYSAURUS-REX


	3. Harry and Ginny

**HELLO !!! I am terribly sorry for my absence from fanfiction, thank you soo much for continuing to review ******

**So you all know the drill, I don't own any of the characters, (but if Ronald Weasley is up for sale I am MORE than willing to buy) **

_Enjoy and remember to review or I won't update. –xoxoxoxooxo_

_**SHOUT OUT:: HOLYHANGOVERBATMAN – JWH**_

**(THIS CHAPTER IS HARRY'S POV)**

Look at Hermione, sitting there across from me, eating her cereal. She looks, oddly perky. And oh god, considering Ron's conversation with me this morning. EW! I don't want to think about that. There my best friends, weather or not sex is the reason for the smile on her face I don't want to know.

"HARRY WOULD YOU STOP STARRING AT ME!" Hermione shouted as she through a Fruit Loop at my forehead, breaking my thought process.

"Was I starring?"

"Were you, I was starting to think maybe I was gushing blood and I just didn't know it. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"You seem odd Harry." She came and sat beside me putting her hand on my shoulder. "You're all tense, is everything alright?"

"yes yes, just fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"oh, you don't want to know."

"course I do, Harry you can tell me anything."

"Ron had a little talk with me this morning if you must know."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, nothing of the sort. He was, more, asking me for my opinion."

"About what?"

"About…" do I tell her?

"Well fine." She got up and began cleaning her dishes. "if you and RONALD can't trust me I'll just go, I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"you don't understand"

"no Harry, you have made it perfectly clear. You and Ron have some secret that I obviously cannot be trusted with."

"He told me about last night."

She had a blank stare on her face. she obviously didn't know what to say. She sat back down beside me and looked down at her hands. "You must think I'm some type of freak."

"Of course I don't Hermione. You have needs and urges."

"it's bloody well been two years it's about time. No offense, I love him but I need him too."

"of course you do Hermione."

"but Harry, I am nervous."

"about what?"

"To have sex, oh this is going to sound so awkward."

"No, Hermione, I'm plenty nervous."

"You mean, you and Ginny haven't had sex?"

"not with each other."

"WHAT?"

"umm…" I shouldn't have said that. "well… I am a virgin and Ginny had sex while she was still in Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"Yea, maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"I promise I wont mention it, but Harry why are you nervous?"

"What if I'm not as good as the other boys she has been with. That is all. And you Hermione?"

"Well.. I'm nervous, that I … oh you have to promise to never mention it."

"I swear."

"I'm nervous that maybe I can't.. you know… reach orgasm. I just, I wish there was some way to practice."

"Well," she was right. This is awkward, what am I supposed to tell her. "you could, well… you know. Do it yourself. You could masterbate."

"I've tried, Harry it doesn't work. I'm not good enough for me, vibrators don't even do it. There's got to be something wrong with me, and I am scared I wont enjoy it and Ronald with think he was no good, but I'm sure he is, it's just me. I have no way of knowing and it scares me, a lot."

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione." And I really didn't. that was for sure.

"you must feel like your in a really odd place right now. Just promise me you won't tell Ronald."

"I wont. But Hermione I couldn't possibly help you, but maybe, Ginny she knows things."

"there is no way I could repeat what I just told you Harry."

"Well, what if I told her for you?"

"Oh, alright. But be discreet and make her swear to keep it to herself."

"Will do Hermione." And with that she left the table. Folding the newspaper I went upstairs to find Ginny.

It was alone in her room wearing my boxers and a sports bra that I found Ginny.

"Well hello love." She said greeting me with a kiss and a grope. I could tell the mood she was in because she was already trying to undress me. How I wanted to give in, how I wanted to let her give me a blow job, but I had a responsibility to my friend. I'd be sure to have fun time later.

"Ginny wait." I said just as my pants lowered revealing the top of my penis.

"what's wrong?" she asked, as she slid her hands down my pants.

"I need to talk to you." Reluctantly her hands came out of my zipper and she sat down.

"okay, please make it quick baby, I'm horny."

"I can tell." And I told her Hermione's story.

"Oh, well that's simple. She should let someone else finger her."

"Well tahts the point Ginny, she doesn't know if Ron can make her, you know."

"I didn't mean Ron, I meant someone with experience that always brings others to orgasm."

"Who else would do that with Hermione other than Ron?"

"I could as a friend."

"YOU?!"

"Why not?" and suddenly my pants were around my ankles. I love blow jobs from Ginny. But this time it was awkward. All I could picture was Ginny and Hermione togheter, doing things that I usually do with Ginny. It just didn't seem right.

When Ginny and I were done and lying in bed next to each other naked I turned to her.

"You really mean it about Hermione."

"Sure, it could be fun."

My mind raced.

_**Keep reviewing for more,**_

_**Thanks to all who favorite this and add to alerts.**_


End file.
